ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nicky Damage
Nicky Damage, właściwie: Nikodem Paul Williams – były wrestler, który w 2008 i 2009 roku był zatrudniony w High Voltage Wrestling i w Extreme Wrestling Federation. W HVW był m.in. założycielem Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu, a także HVW Tag Team Champem i ostatnim w dziejach HVW World Champem. Damage znany jest ze swojej brutalności, arogancji i przebiegłości. W HVW nigdy nie został spinowany ani też nie poddał się przez submission. Opis Wysoki, smukły, dość dobrze zbudowany, lecz nie przesadnie przypakowany. Krótkie blond włosy postawione do góry. Czarne ochraniacze na łokcie plus biały bandaż na rękach. Długie ciemne spodnie z białymi czachami typu logo Offspring po bokach na wysokości ud. Plus typowo wrestlerskie czarne buty. Brak koszulki, goła klata, dość umięśniona, plus taki mały kaloryfer. Widowiskowy Tatuaż na górnej części pleców oraz na prawym ramieniu. Po wygranej walce podnosi ręce w górę, każe sędziemu unieść mu rękę w geście zwycięstwa. Wchodzi na narożnik i wykonuje taunt. Powtarza to na drugim narożniku. Przy jakimś większym zwycięstwie na każdym narożniku. Wredny - to pierwsze co można by o nim powiedzieć. Wchodzi ludziom w zdanie, przerywa po chamsku wypowiedzi. Ubliża ludziom, traktuje ich jak pionki na swojej szachownicy i tak też do nich się odnosi. Mocny psychicznie, wydaje się że nic nie może go złamać. Wykorzystuje każdą okazję by zdobyć przewagę nad przeciwnikiem i wygrać. Dla niego każda walka jest ważna i do każdej układa jakiś misterny plan. Może przez cały pojedynek dostawać baty, lecz pod koniec wykonać jakiś zaskakujący ruch/wykorzystać nieuwagę przeciwnika czy też sędziego i wygrać. Stosuje nieczyste zagrywki gdy tylko wyczuje, że przeciwnik zdobywa nad nim przewagę (są to m.in. słynny palec w oko, drapanie po twarzy, kop w jaja, czy też np. zdjęcie ochraniacza z narożnika, rzucenie przeciwnika o schodki itd.). Jeśli ktoś go wystawi będzie miał przesrane do końca swojej kariery w federacji. Demoluje wręcz przeciwnika wszystkim co mu wpadnie pod rękę - krzesła, kastet, młotek, stoły. Wykorzysta wszystko by zadać DAMAGE przeciwnikowi. Kibice zgromadzeni na hali reagują na jego postać buczeniem, lub wyzwiskami w skrajnych przypadkach rzucaniem przedmiotów w stronę ringu. Mimo tego, że jest prawdziwym heelem to część publiki wręcz go uwielbia. Są to głównie ludzie dorośli nie jakieś tam dziecięce marki. Można powiedzieć, że ma swój mały fanklub. Prezentuje styl typowego brawlera. O ile tylko się da używa każdego dostępnego przedmiotu. Pełna interakcja z otoczeniem, czyli np. rzucanie przeciwnika na barierki lub w publiczność albo wykonanie finishera na stole komentatorskim. Wejście na ring Na chwilę gasną światła, rozlega się theme „superstar 2”, duże fajerwerki na rampie, gdzie stoi odwrócony plecami Nicky Damage. Rozkłada ręce na boki i robi obrót w stronę ringu. Na twarzy ma cwaniacki uśmieszek. Powolnym krokiem zmierza na ring. Patrzy na marków z pogardą, nie przybija żadnych piątek i tego typu rzeczy. Czasami zdarza się, że zabierze jakiemuś fanowi obraźliwy transparent na jego temat i go porwie na kawałeczki. Wchodzi po schodkach na narożnik ringu i kilka razy uderza prawą pięścią w lewą część klaty. Krzyczy coś w stronę fanów i schodzi z narożnika… Kariera 'Początki kariery' Nikodem Williams urodził się w Manchesterze, w Anglii. Do 5 roku życia mieszkał wraz ze swoją polską matką w Zielonej Górze, na terenie Polski. Później przeprowadził się do ojca - znanego i cenionego w Anglii przedsiębiorcy Michaela Williamsa. Wkrótce potem zainteresował się wrestlingiem. Szybko dołączył do szkoły wrestlingu jego wujka David Williams Sr., gdzie poznał podstawy tego sportu. W 2005 roku zadebiutował w niezależnym Global Wrestling Federation w Manchesterze, gdzie dwukrotnie został mistrzem świata wagi ciężkiej. W 2007 roku został zwolniony za nieprzestrzeganie regulaminu i brutalne bezpodstawne kontuzjowanie dwóch wrestlerów. Od tego momentu nazywany był Damage. 'High Voltage Wrestling (HVW) (2008)' Nicky Damage zadebiutował w HVW 22 marca 2008 roku w turnieju o HVW World Championship na Under Pressure I. W swoim pierwszym pojedynku z łatwością pokonał Gad Demyta po Damage Facebusterze. Na tej samej gali zmierzył się jeszcze w Surfboard Matchu z Chrisem "More" Attitude. Była to walka na zasadach podobnych do tables match. Damage musiał uznać wyższość rywala głównie z powodu odnowionej kontuzji prawej ręki będącej pozostałością po wypadku samochodowym. Na Under Pressure II mimo zakazu lekarza Nowakowskiego kontuzjowany Nicky Damage bierze udział w 4 Way Dance o pas HVW Polish Championship przeciwko Alexowi Scorpowi, Husarowi i Venomusowi. Ta walka to początek dłuższego feudu między Venomusem a Nicky'm. Pojedynek wygrywa Alex Scorp pokonując Venomusa po Running Powerbombie. Przymusowy występ w tag teamie z Husarem na Under Pressure III zapoczątkował Niższą Kulturę Wrestlingu. Nicky i Husar zmierzyli się z Venomusem i Alexem Scorpem zwanymi Unlikely Tag Team. Po dość krótkiej walce Husar poddał się po Slowly Poison. I tym razem Nicky nie został wyliczony, ani też nie poddał się. Jednak nie odniósł też zwycięstwa, na co na pewno wpłynęła wymieniona wyżej kontuzja ręki. Under Pressure IV to pierwsze zwycięstwo teamu Husar & Nicky Damage. Ich ofiarami zostali Kings of The Ring czyli Mamoru i Johnny Thornpike. Nicky wyliczył Mamoru po Damage Facebusterze. Na Under Pressure V Husar i Damage po raz pierwszy wystąpili jako Niższa Kultura Wrestlingu. Dzieci Nocy w składzie Theo & Maggot musiały uznać wyższość n.K.w. Husar spinował Theo po swoim firmowym Polish Export i dobitce Damage'a - Frog Splashu. Po walce Nicky dobił jeszcze Theo Damage Facebusterem po czym rozległo się głośne "Husar! Dawaj wora!". Theo wylądował w czarnym worku na trupy, który z czasem miał stać się firmowym wyposażeniem grupy. Również i Maggot dostąpił tej przyjemności. Na tej samej gali n.K.w. niespodziewanie udzielają pomocy Johnny'emu Thronpike'owi w jego walce z Rickym Banksem, której stawką był kontrakt Johnny'ego w HVW. Tym sposobem Johny Thornpike został trzecim członkiem Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu. HVW Baltic Mayhem to pierwsze PPV federacji Piotra Balickiego. Nicky i Husar wygrali na nim HVW Tag Team Championship pokonując tajemniczych przeciwników, którymi okazali się Ricky Banks i Vlad Biggmaczyński. Vlad został wyliczony przez Nicky'ego po Damage Facebusterze. Wcześniej podczas gali Gotix i James Jack Johnson zostali kolejnymi ofiarami n.K.w. i w konsekwencji obaj skończyli w workach na trupy po solidnym laniu zebranym od całej ekipy Niższej Kultury. Po tej gali federacja została wchłonięta przez Extreme Wrestling Federation. 'Extreme Wrestling Federation (EWF) (2008)' Krótki epizod w EWF Nicky Damage może zaliczyć do bardzo nieudanych. Dwie pierwsze walki to dwie porażki. Pierwsza z Disciples of Sorrow (Vaclav & Izzy Nilsen) w tag team matchu wraz z Husarem na Wrestlepaloozie XCI a druga w EWF Tag Team Championship TLC match IV przeciwko Vaclavowi & Izzy'emu Nilsenowi, Psycho & Bubbie, Jupiterowi & Chrisowi Attitude. Na tej gali zostały zunifikowane pasy tag team federacji HVW i EWF. Kolejna gala EWF Wrestlepalooza XCIII przyniosła pierwsze zwycięstwo Nicky'ego w EWF w dark matchu przeciwko Chossowi. W dalszej części Turnieju o EWF World title Nicky wystąpił w 3 way dance przeciwko Venomusowi i Toolowi. Nicky minimalnie spóźnił się z interwencją i Tool zdołał odliczyć Venomusa. Wkrótce potem Nicky opuścił federację, a zaraz po nim Husar. 'High Voltage Wrestling (HVW) - reaktywacja (2009)' Federacja wznowiła działalność i 27 lutego 2009 roku odbyło się Under Pressure VI. Pasy tag team zostały przywrócone n.K.w.. Nicky i tym razem wziął udział w turnieju o HVW World Championship. Tym razem był to hardcore'owy turniej HVW Pro Pain Games. W pierwszej rundzie hardcore'owej walki pokonał Mihaela Keehla i Destroyera po Half boston crab wykonanym na tym pierwszym. W drugiej walce turnieju Nicky nieudanie interweniował i spowodował porażkę Johnny'ego Thornpike'a. W trakcie gali Matt Strzałka zostaje kolejnym wrestlerem zapakowanym do worka na trupy przez n.K.w.. W półfinale turnieju Nicky zmierzył się z Oscarem Kniferem i Morganem w Barbwire Bat on a Pole Matchu. Po trudnej i wyczerpującej walce wygrywa Nicky dzięki pomocy członków n.K.w. pinując Pirata po Damage Facebuster na kij z drutem kolczastym. Nicky wziął też nieproszony udział w drugim półfinale powalając Scorpa stalowym krzesłem dzięki czemu umożliwił odliczenie Woodsa przez Venomusa. 'Mistrz HVW (2009)' Na kolejnym Under Pressure tym razem ze znaczkiem VII Nicky Damage w finale turnieju HVW Pro Pain Games w ladder matchu pokonał odwiecznego wroga Venomusa i został po raz pierwszy w swojej karierze HVW World Championem. Pod koniec walki Nicky został zaatakowany przez Scorpa i Oscara Knifera. Na pomoc ruszyli mu członkowie nKw. Venomus zamiast zdjąć pas mistrzowski skoczył z drabiny na Husara i Thornpike'a dzięki czemu Nicky wykorzystując sytuację ściągnął pas mistrzowski. Na kolejnym Under Pressure Nicky Damage miał bronić tytuł w walce 1 na 1 z członkiem nKw - Johnnym Thornpike'm. Do walki jednak nie doszło z powodu upadku federacji. Jednak sytuacja w teamie nKw bardzo się pogorszyła. Obaj niedoszli rywale nie szczędzili sobie gorzkich słów. Catchprases *"Bo mistrz jest tylko jeden i patrzysz na niego" *"Być jak Damage" *"Husar! Dawaj wora!" Ciosy *'Damage Facebuster' underhook facebuster/Pedigree *'Damage Crossface' toehold sleeper *'Damage Lariat' Lariat *'Damage Frogsplash' *DDT *Reverse DDT *Running DDT *Enzuigiri *Stiff kicks *Superkick *Dropkick *Spinebuster *Inverted atomic drop *Jawbreaker *Neckbreaker *Suplex *German Suplex *Russian legsweep *Scoop Slam *Samoan drop *Superplex Osiągnięcia *'High Voltage Wrestling' **1 x HVW World Championship **1 x HVW Tag Team Championship - z Husarem **Złoty medalista HVW Pro Pain Games Bilans walk (1-0-3/8-0-6) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF